


from the hands of god

by myrrhs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Short One Shot, at least the rich ones, i couldnt think of a good title, this isnt beta read, uhh this is my take on the thoughts of the canon-era amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/pseuds/myrrhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only saw in their bourgeois eyes an evil king as spoken of in fairy tales, and imagined they were the writers responsible for finishing their own story to be passed down for generations in voices filled with awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the hands of god

They talked of revolution as if it were the single glory of humankind, they placed it on a pedestal alongside saints and miracles. They were young and naive, ironic considering their wealth and education. They dismissed the crimes of murder, rape, the bloodying of innocent hands for senseless violence resulting in a society where nothing was changed. Corruption would still exist if they succeeded; the world would still turn only by the hands of tyrants forcing the people under them to labor until death. Their idea of revolution was a golden god sending his righteous anger down upon humankind and a utopia which could not exist by the mere definition of human nature. They did not see the innocents being slaughtered with the excuse of justice, the drunks in the alley who could not afford to feed themselves (unless these drunks spoke up and were dismissed as such), the homeless addicts who sold their skin for a flash of warmth. They only saw in their bourgeois eyes an evil king as spoken of in fairy tales, and imagined they were the writers responsible for finishing their own story to be passed down for generations in voices filled with awe. 

When they died, their bodies were dumped into the Seine to be forgotten. Two bodies had their hands clasped together in a bitter mockery of lovers, and their fingers had to be broken in order fetch the shining ring that would feed young and hungry mouths for a moment of their lives; and they were left to sink to the bottom of the river.


End file.
